


Гарри, я и она

by Torquatasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torquatasso/pseuds/Torquatasso
Summary: Все, что Северус знает о своей матери.





	Гарри, я и она

Когда я приезжал на летние каникулы, мать забирала меня на вокзале и вела в кафе, в котором работали гоблины, стойка была покрыта пятнами эля и размокшими пивными подставками. Она заказывала виски, чтобы отметить еще один год, брала меня за подбородок и пристально разглядывала.

— Все больше похож, — говорила она и неприятно улыбалась. Ее лицо никогда не казалось мне красивым. Очень худое, узкое и чаще всего злое. Глаза были мои. Впрочем, это у меня были ее глаза. Спиртное наполняло их масляным блеском.

Летом я проводил дни в маленькой лаборатории в подвале, пока мать копалась в саду или сидела в кресле. Ее колени были усыпаны старыми фотокарточками. Часть из них она бросала в камин, и потом я находил в золе черно-белые обрывки ее свадебного платья и полосатый пиджак отца. Он жил в Коукворте с новой маггловской семьей. Новыми детьми. Я по-прежнему был его единственным нелюбимым сыном. Он наградил меня носом, высоким ростом и неприязнью, которая вспыхивала, стоило кому-то посмотреть в мою сторону. Я ненавидел его больше всех в жизни, и ненавидел себя, потому что был на него похож.

Моя мать укрепляла во мне это чувство. Мы не говорили об отце. Я не задавал вопросов — она не поднимала тему. Но я часто слышал, как она плачет у себя в комнате. В старом доме, в котором она когда-то жила с Тобиасом, было тоскливо, будто в больнице. 

Она не умела любить. Это я знал наверняка. Дети, которых любят, выглядели счастливыми, как Лили. Я всегда был умным и жестоким. 

Моя мать обладала и некоторыми достоинствами. Она хорошо готовила, лучше всех играла в плюй-камни. У нее был сильный голос. Вот все, что можно сказать о моей матери.

***

Мы аппарировали поздно вечером. Гарри задержался на работе, а без него я бы не смог переварить поездку в Коукворт. Мать смотрела на нас из окна, точно так же, как в прошлую встречу. Не свернуть в сторону, не спрятаться за зарослями шиповника. Иди вперед, в кровавый июньский закат и мечтай, чтобы вечер поскорее закончился. 

— Гарри, — сказала она, распахнув дверь. Ее волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, почти как у Макгонагалл. Минерве это шло, в отличие от моей матери. 

Они обнялись.

— Вижу, мне здесь рады, — зло процедил я и прошел вглубь дома. 

В комнатах пахло старостью. Это был запах завядших лилий, запах воды, покрывшейся ряской, одежды, которую много раз стирали, но никогда не выбрасывали.

— Сев, — Гарри дернул меня за рукав, не дав спрятаться на кухне, — пожалуйста. Ради вас обоих.

Что ж, я был готов попытаться.

— Интересный выбор духов, — сказал я, повернувшись в сторону матери. Она надела самое нелепое платье — принарядилась ради Гарри. Это была не ревность с моей стороны, конечно, нет. Я завидовал, что он ей нравится, а я…

— Северус. — Она протянула мне сморщенную старостью руку, сухую, как пергамент. Удивительно, но даже ладони у нас были одинаковые. Я сжал ее пальцы. Вот и встретились спустя год. Так мы встречаемся девятнадцать лет подряд, с тех пор как я съехался с Гарри.

Мы сели. За окном трещали кузнечики, у меня раскалывалась голова, Гарри сразу начал про аврорат. Пока он говорил, мать смотрела на него — и не разу не повернулась в мою сторону. Я сидел на неудобном стуле, впивавшемся в задницу, и мне казалось, я кричал. Впрочем, мои губы были плотно сжаты.

— А Северус в десятый раз стал зельеваром года! — закончил Гарри.

Это заставило мать повернуть голову.

— Поздравляю, — сказала она. — В тебе всегда был скрыт…

Разговор перешел на мои бездонные глубины. Я продержался недолго.

— Ну, что ж, если с формальностями покончено, не перейти ли нам к молчаливому ужину? 

— Северус! — воскликнули они одновременно, чем еще больше разозлили меня. В этом доме я всегда становился неуправляемым.

Мы действительно некоторое время ели молча, пока моя мать не опустила вилку и не произнесла:

— Если тебе тяжело дается общение со мной, Гарри мог бы приходить один и рассказывать о вашей жизни.

Стул оглушительно скрипнул ножками. Не помню, как я оказался на ногах.

— Отличное предложение. Давно пора было озвучить.

Я метнулся к входной двери, но Гарри оказался быстрее. Прижал меня к стене, зашептал, захлебываясь словами:

— Я просто тебя не узнаю. Ты годами говоришь о матери и своих обидах. И сейчас, когда появился шанс все исправить, собираешься хлопнуть дверью? Как десять лет назад, и два года назад, и пятнадцать лет? Так, Сев?

— Поразительное умозаключение! И насколько верная догадка, Поттер. 

Он вцепился в мои плечи, практически облепил меня собой. 

— Не в этот раз. Я тебя отсюда не выпущу.

Мы толкались в коридоре, а мать показательно громко гремела тарелками на кухне. Мне давно не было настолько неудобно — будто мне снова пятнадцать, и мне назначили взыскание за драку. Я боялся уйти и оставить здесь Поттера. Я был уверен, что мать его отнимет. Тем или иным способом. Расскажет историю из детства, пока меня не будет рядом. Вспомнит про отца. 

— Когда закончите, приходите есть десерт. 

Я тут же отскочил от Гарри. Для матери было обычным делом ругаться в коридорах. Но я давно пообещал себе быть не как отец и уж точно — не как она. 

— Поцелуй меня, — с вызовом сказал я.

— Что? 

Я толкнул его к вешалке и, закрывшись пальто, как занавеской, прикоснулся к его губам. Его локоть упирался мне в ребра, он тяжело и шумно дышал через нос, как делал всегда, если его что-то не устраивало. Сейчас его не устраивал я. Он демонстративно отвернулся, и мои губы скользнули по ушной раковине. Было пыльно и холодно. Меня давило привычное одиночество Коукворта. 56-летний мальчик с городских окраин. Вот кем я себя ощущал. 

— Вернемся на кухню, Северус, — сказал Гарри куда-то в сторону. 

Я опустил руки, дернул пальто. Одежда с вешалок наперебой посыпалась на пол. 

— Мне нужно прогуляться.

***

На шестом курсе я заболел драконьей оспой. Меня положили в больничное крыло, и Помфри кудахтала надо мной день и ночь, будто я мог умереть в любую минуту. Я не прислушивался, но потом она сказала, что написала матери. Меня как кипятком ошпарило. 

Я представил, как она аппарирует к воротам Хогвартса и идет по дороге мимо квиддичного поля, и озера, и теплиц. Стояли солнечные дни, и вся школа была на улице — сажала мандрагоры, пробовала новые метлы. Так вот, я представил, как моя мать тащится в сторону замка и все смотрят ей вслед, посмеиваясь над ее некрасивым лицом и дешевой одеждой. И может быть, кричат в спину про Нюнчика. 

На деле вышло еще хуже. В последний год мать завела привычку донашивать мои водолазки — я вырастал из вещей за месяц, а она всю жизнь была худой и маленькой. Утром я проснулся и увидел, что она сидит перед моей койкой. На ней была изношенная кофта со слизеринским гербом — моя школьная форма с пятого курса. 

Тогда я почувствовал, что мне и вправду плохо и я могу умереть в любую минуту. Помфри как назло оставила нас наедине, и мать суетилась надо мной с растворами и припарками. Она постоянно трогала мой лоб, а потом положила на него ладонь и так застыла. Второй рукой сморкалась в огромный белый платок. 

Я сказал, что это больше не повторится — температура, больничное крыло и вызов в школу. И посоветовал ей поскорее отправляться домой и опрыскивать помидоры новым зельем, которое я отправил с совой две недели назад. 

Она страшно захрипела, словно ей перекусили горло, и упала на мою грудь, уверяя, что она меня любит. Вот все, что я узнал о своей матери в то лето.

***

Я вернулся, когда на улице совсем стемнело. Фонари горели желтым, ветер трепал газетные листы и афиши на остановках. Было по-летнему тепло и влажно.

Они сидели в гостиной на диване и рассматривали фотоальбом. Пол был усыпан осколками плюй-камней, будто до меня здесь велась смертельная битва. Мать конечно выиграла, а Гарри сидел весь красный и отчаянный, в перекошенных очках, с растрепанными волосами. Прекрасный. 

— Северус, тебе здесь три года!

Гарри тыкал пальцем в мою детскую фотографию.

— У меня, знаешь ли, тоже была молодость.

— А здесь вы с Эйлин на море! 

— Мы никогда не ездили на море. 

Я подошел ближе и встал за спинкой дивана. 

— Это озеро неподалеку от Коукворта. Меня тогда ужалил электрический скат.

Поттер задрал голову и округлил глаза.

— Шутишь?

— После этого я открыл в себе экстрасенсорные способности.

— Ты шутишь, — уточнил Гарри на всякий случай, а мать улыбнулась и похлопала его по руке. Она была нежной и доверчивой только с ним. Начиная с самого первого раза, когда я привел Гарри в этот дом. 

Я опустился в кресло у окна, оставив их наедине с фотоальбомом. В случае с Гарри, и только в этом случае, я полностью понимал свою мать. Он был способен закрывать глаза на ошибки, любить существо глубоко несовершенное — качества, которых нам с матерью так не хватало. Он был из тех, счастливых детей, несмотря на отвратительное детство с Дурслями. Не представляю, как ему это удавалось.

Они тихо смеялись, рассказывая друг другу истории, разглядывая карточки. Я смотрел на фонари и представлял, как сложилась бы ее жизнь, если бы мать не встретила старину Тобиаса. Вообразил ее с кем-то вроде Эванса, и черноволосая Лили — их дочь. По выходным все играют в плюй-камни, пекут блинчики и ездят на местные ярмарки. В доме живет феникс и три собаки. Так расчувствовался, что чуть не уснул. 

— Северус. 

Мать стояла рядом. Гарри в комнате не было. Я тут же встрепенулся.

— Где Поттер?

— Ушел посмотреть твою детскую лабораторию.

Значит, так. Оставил наедине и сбежал. Гарри явно напрашивался на взыскание.

— Тебе очень повезло с ним, — сказала мать.

— Ты говоришь это каждый год. 

— Потому что я в это верю. 

— А ты рассчитывала, что я останусь одиноким? О, погоди-ка. Или мне надо было завести жену, чтобы колотить ее на досуге? Прости, что не пошел по твоим стопам.

Она хлопнула меня! Ударила. Влепила пощечину. Моя собственная мать. Я вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Дышал громко и не знал, что сказать. Мать тоже молчала. 

— Если бы я не встретила его, не родился бы ты, — выдавила она после.

— Поверь, многие были бы тебе благодарны. Включая меня.

— Но не Гарри. Ты знаешь, что он присылает мне открытки на каждый твой день рождения?

Я, наверное, изменился в лице.

— Это еще что за новости?

— В них одно слово. Угадай, какое.

— Ну? — рявкнул я.

— Спасибо.

Я заерзал в кресле, но куда было деваться. 

— Не стоило посвящать меня в ваши тайны. 

— Я люблю тебя, Северус, — сказала она беспомощно. Фраза вышла ровной, тусклой и бесцветной.

Второй раз в жизни сказала. Первый был в больничном крыле на шестом курсе.

— У меня что-то со слухом, — ответил я. — Это тебе Гарри посоветовал?

Она не стала отпираться.

— Он. Но это правда. Мне очень жаль, что все так сложилось.

Все — это она про Тобиаса, мое детство, Хогвартс, Пожирателей Смерти. Да про всю мою жизнь. Я был зол. Мать обладала удивительной способностью — ударить в самое больное.

— Пожалуй, поищу Гарри.

Я встал, чтобы уйти, но она по-паучьи схватила меня. Не обняла, нет, а зацепилась за рубашку руками. Ростом была — до середины моих ребер. Я наклонил голову — перед глазами пробор жидких седых волос, острые торчащие шпильки, желтые цветки на ее платье. Очень худая и старая.

— Ты что? Ну… ты что?

Но она совсем затихла, только не отпускала меня. Гарри говорил, я не способен сделать первый шаг. Но если его сделает она, нельзя отталкивать. Ладно. Признаюсь. Я обнял ее в ответ.

Мы не двигались, и фонари светили, и камни были разбросаны по паркету. Ее счастливая игра все-таки. Мне кажется, отец никогда не обнимал ее. Или может, только в первые дни знакомства. 

***

Когда вернулся Гарри, мы аппарировали не сразу. Долго гуляли по соседним улицам, разглядывали припаркованные велосипеды и машины, трубу завода вдалеке. Несколько раз поцеловались. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал я, когда мы сворачивали к пустырю, на котором раньше были качели. 

— А ей ты сказал?

Я отрицательно помотал головой. 

— Ничего, Северус. Мы придем еще, скоро, — заверил он меня и ободряюще сжал мою руку. 

Уже потом, в спальне, я вспомнил про открытку, но не решился задать вопрос. Лежал без сна, думал разную сентиментальщину. Стоило закрыть глаза, все представлял полностью седую голову матери, немодное платье, грустные губы и ее признание. Вспоминал детство, немного — отца, садик с помидорами. Как она покупала мне редкие ингредиенты и хранила старые свитера. Бар возле вокзала. И лицо ее, несчастливое, острое. 

Вспоминал все, что я знал о своей матери.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для феста «Другие времена» на Polyjuice Potion.


End file.
